Kantir
Trivia * Lizard male in his mid-twenties. * Talented warrior. Sneaky. * Cruel and sadistic personality. * Son of Golak. * Big brother of Uylani. * Nephew of Sek and Eri. * Various locations. * The Lust Demon powers don't affect him. Overview Kantir is an exceptional warrior. He's skilled, strong, agile and has proved himself on multiple occasions since he attained his rank barely a cycle ago. He's so promising that he could be the youngest Razorclaw being named Bloodbound since Chieftain Jakuul created the elite group many cycles ago. However, he also has borderline psychopathic tendencies that make him unreliable and his pride is so high that he secretly dreams of occupying the leadership of the clan. How could he substitute Jakuul, which is by far an even more exceptional a warrior than him, remains his personal challenge to be solved... someday. Background Sek, his uncle, taught him a great deal about fighting when he was young, as Golak was either leading a raid or too focused on his self-pity at having lost his mate and mother of both him and Uylani. Also, Golak preferred to focus on his younger daughter, instead of guiding Kantir through his own difficulties as a grown child that had lost his mother. So, Kantir focused his mind on learning how to hurt the outsiders that left him alone in life and spent all his youth under Sek's guidance, which was also as good a warrior, if not even better, as his own father. Sek was pleased with having such a dedicated apprentice and treated Kantir almost like a son, although he remained a strict teacher at all times. However, as Kantir was turning more and more skilled, he also grew impatient and wanted to go proving himself on a raid, well before his initiation rites. Sek tried to maintain discipline, but Kantir eventually got fed up with him, thinking he was holding him back. He stopped being his apprentice and started to train on his own. Then, lacking the influence of Sek, he grew bolder and more "creative" with his fighting techniques, until he realized he excelled at using dirty tactics and sneaking behind his enemies backs to put a knife on them. His morals rapidly drop to the bottom when he discovered how easily he could take advantage of not being so "honorable" as other old-fashioned warriors who preferred to charge head-on, and increased his body count dramatically when he was finally permitted to participate in raids. He also practiced his covert skills on unsuspecting enemy clan females that ventured too far out of their villages and forced himself on them. So, his ego growing exponentially with every raid at which he excelled over everybody, and his crimes not punished due to lack of witnesses, Kantir thinks so highly of himself as if he's a divine gift sent to Anshraal by the Spirits themselves. Quests / Events * Speak to tribe members He's one of the characters you need to meet. You don't find out his name until later. * K investigates creepy guy's tent K enters the tent next to Cenvir's and finds Kantir waiting at the exit. * Wash the "pot" Kantir is purposely sent by Eri to the Waterfall, so he finds K naked inside... * Kantir / Nesi "negotiation" K spies on Nesi and Kantir at night, while they reach an "agreement" for him stop harassing K.